


too late for the parade

by reversedhymnal (Hymn)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Object Insertion, PWP, Pls let me know if I missed any tags I shouldn't have, Popsicle Up the Ass Insertion, Reno POV, That's What I Mean Here, anal penetration, food insertion, sex in a semi-public place, slightly rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hymn/pseuds/reversedhymnal
Summary: Reno notices, with a peculiar kind of desperation, that Cloud's cheeks have turned a little flushed, and that his eyes are a little unfocused as he concentrates all of his super humanity on the popsicle, which is turning his lips an indecent shade of cherry red. It's inhumane, this show that is being put on so nonchalantly at his side. They're getting closer and closer to where this ShinRa shindig is being held, and Reno is getting closer and closer to saying fuck all to ShinRa.He wouldmuchrather drag Cloud into a convenient bush to get their freak on, to be perfectly honest.
Relationships: Reno/Cloud Strife
Comments: 16
Kudos: 106





	too late for the parade

**Author's Note:**

> The orig version of this fic was a 1k pwp titled "cherry pop, yo" and written back in '06 as a continuation of a darling fic by deviatesellen. Sadly, it's f'locked on lj and i wasn't able to find it on ao3! 
> 
> In any case, since i wound up flat-out rewriting about 80% of this, i'm posting it up as new rather than backdated. Apologies if the characterization is off, it's been an age since i was in this fandom <3 
> 
> title from La Parade by Yann Tiersen

  
  
  
  
  
Cloud is an evil, cruel man, what with all the slurping and the licking and that entrancing way that he sticks almost the entire thing into his mouth and sucks hard enough to hollow his cheeks, before drawing it back out, nice and slow.

Reno notices, with a peculiar kind of desperation, that Cloud's cheeks have turned a little flushed, and that his eyes are a little unfocused as he concentrates all of his super humanity on the popsicle, which is turning his lips an indecent shade of cherry red. It's inhumane, this show that is being put on so nonchalantly at his side. They're getting closer and closer to where this ShinRa shindig is being held, and Reno is getting closer and closer to saying fuck all to ShinRa. 

He would _much_ rather drag Cloud into a convenient bush to get their freak on, to be perfectly honest.

Reno’s own popsicle is melting all over his hand. It’s messy and it’s cold, and Reno doesn’t give a shit because Cloud Strife sucking on a popsicle should be _illegal_. Or at least in some XXX adult porn. Which Reno would definitely watch. Is watching? Yeah, he is _definitely_ watching some excellent live porn here, if the way his dick is filling out is any indication.

Cloud takes a break from fellating his damn popsicle in order to flick his tongue over its rounded top.

Just— _seriously_.

Reno doesn't know how much longer he can last, not really, and then Cloud goes and swallows it back down, sucking especially hard, until he gets to the vanilla beneath the cherry, and then he—he _moans_ and fuck it, that's all Reno can take. He can't watch anymore, so he tackles Cloud instead.

Cloud makes a garbled sound around his popsicle, hazy eyes refocusing behind the mako glow as he and Reno go down. Of course, Cloud still manages to twist instinctively so that he doesn't land on his back—and especially not on that great big hulking sword of his—and pins Reno to the ground, wrists held almost casually in one of the blonde’s fists. 

Reno makes his own garbled sound, edged with desperate frustration.

Cloud blinks down at him bemusedly, and—

“For fuck’s sake,” Reno wheezes.

—he still has that fucking popsicle in his mouth, bulging out the side of his cheek. 

Indecent. Lewd. Fucking gorgeous and orgasmic, really, especially with the way Cloud’s hard, compact body presses down into Reno’s, keeping him from gaining any leverage at all. It’s certainly not the first time Reno’s been on the bottom—and not, he hopes to Shiva, the last—and Reno doesn't mind one bit, not at all; he hasn’t got much mobility but he can still manage to arch up enough to kiss Cloud, his tongue slurping messily along the chill of the popsicle, trying to get into the heat of Cloud's mouth.

Cloud jerks back.

“Nooo,” Reno whines. “You bastard, come back here!”

Cloud spits the popsicle out of his mouth, which is sort of gross—but he’s still pinning Reno down, and he’s still _Cloud_ , so Reno is definitely no less horny than he was a second ago, a fact which he does his best to grind up into Cloud’s hip. 

“Are you—you’re shitting me,” Cloud says.

“You deepthroated a fucking _popsicle_ , babe,” is all the explanation Reno really feels necessary. Cloud huffs, lips twitching up into a smile he tries not to show. 

He mutters, “You’re a fucking hazard,” and then leans in to kiss Reno.

Cloud’s mouth is cold at first, shocking and too-sweet. Reno chases the taste of cherry with his tongue until Cloud is shuddering, both of them moaning. Just this is way hotter than it should be, but Reno isn’t surprised: they’re in the open, and even if they’re away from pedestrian areas it’s still no place for something like this to go on—but Reno has never held much for propriety, and he's way more concerned with getting a cock inside him, _immediately_ , than whether or not someone might cross their path.

What’s a little public indecency, anyway?

 _Exciting_ , Reno decides. 

Cloud's rearing up a bit, getting his knees under him so that he can scrabble with their belts and zippers. Because for all Cloud's a hero and a savior, he's not so different from Reno in the end.

The grin Reno’s got on is full of teeth, wicked and satisfied at that thought.

“You’re so damn _easy_ , Strife.”

“Like you can talk.”

Reno laughs and helps as best he can: primarily by squirming enticingly until Cloud gets tired of the few seconds of wait to get them unclothed properly, and just one-handedly _rips_ , which has Reno making a sound in the back of his throat, a little needy, a little dangerous.

Cloud smirks at him, smug and flushed.

“You dick,” Reno chokes out. “The fuck am I supposed to wear?”

Cloud shrugs. “You’ll figure it out,” he says. “Or not.”

He’s still pinned down, Cloud hovering over him as he jerks down Reno’s pants below the knee. One-handed, since Cloud has yet to release Reno’s captured wrists, and honestly, if interrogated after this that’s what Reno’s going to blame everything on—Cloud Strife and his stupid sex appeal and his intimate knowledge of Reno’s favorite kinks. 

“Other things to figure out first, yo. Like the fact I did _not_ think to pack lube in the off chance of getting reamed.”

Cloud snorts. “You’re probably still loose from earlier. Think a popsicle can make you wet enough?”

“I—uh.”

It is _not_ Reno’s fault that his brain malfunctions, okay, it is _not his fault_. 

Somehow, Reno had kept hold of his own barely touched popsicle. It’s up there in a tangle of fingers, and Reno is suddenly hyper aware of that little wooden stick, the sticky droplets on his knuckles. Cloud stares down at him, waiting. Both their dicks out, harder than they have any right to be considering there was nearly zero foreplay leading into this, but—

Again, a little public indecency is _exciting_ , and apparently, so is the possibility of getting fucked with a cherry popsicle.

Go figure.

“Yeah,” Reno rasps. “Probably.”

Cloud hums, hand tightening around Reno’s wrists. A little painful, but Reno just moans at the feel of it.

“Wanna find out?” Cloud murmurs, leaning in.

This kiss is more of a bite, sharp and vibrant, hungry and impatient. Reno hisses, bites back even as he bucks up into nothing, before groaning out: “Yes!”

His pulse is hammering like mad, so frantic he can hear it in his ears. Cloud shifts, reaching up to take Reno’s popsicle in hand. “Can’t hold you down anymore,” Cloud tells him, voice soft and sounding a little apologetic about it. “Hold your legs up for me, instead?”

Reno doesn’t respond, except to flex his newly released wrists. There’s some shuffling about, Cloud moving so Reno can bend his trapped knees, curve his spine, get his sticky fingers under his own thighs. He can’t spread like this, but he doesn’t really need to. He _is_ still lose from earlier, and so long as he keeps this position then Cloud won’t have any trouble—

“Oh fuck,” Reno gasps, at the first touch of shocking cold against his rim.

“You’re hungry for it,” Cloud says, laughter threading through his voice.

Reno wants to berate him for the awful pun, but he’s too busy shivering and shuddering all over as Cloud pushes the popsicle—still cold enough to be solid, rather than mush—into Reno’s body. 

There are a lot of things going on inside Reno’s mind and with his body in this instant, not least of all: his ass is _so fucking loose_ , it’s slutty enough to turn Reno on even more. 

Locking his fingers tight, Reno just keeps on gasping, vision blurred out, pulse still hammering away, because—cold, it’s so fucking _cold_ , but it feels amazing pushing into him, bigger than Cloud’s first, searching finger would be. Reno’s body opens up and sucks it down, and fuck, _fuck_ , Cloud just pushes it in and in and then out, fucking him with a damned _popsicle_ , why, why is this—

“The fuck is wrong with me,” Cloud grits out, voice strained. “This is...stupid fucking hot.”

“Yes,” Reno whines. “It really—oh, _oh_.”

Cloud crowds him, kissing at his thighs and watching his hand. Reno would try and imagine what his ass looks like, dripping and cherry flavored, the popsicle stick protruding out from where his hungry hole is sucking down whatever it can get, but it’s too much to handle—way too much. All he can do is gasp and squirm and _feel it_ as the popsicle melts inside him.

“I should eat you out,” Cloud threatens.

Reno groans. “Can’t. Kind of uh, in a hurry, remember? Next time—next time you can—”

It’s Cloud’s turn to groan now, asking, “You’d let me do this again? Put a popsicle in your ass and—and eat it out?”

Reno very nearly comes right then and there.

“Shut up, shut up!”

Cloud does, thankfully, but he moves with more intensity now. And though Reno is near certain it couldn’t have taken more than a few minutes it feels like an eternity before Cloud rasps out, “It’s—it’s all melted, Reno. Can I…?”

“Get the fuck _in_ me!”

The cold makes the heat of Cloud’s erection feel fucking _searing_ , the blunt head so much wider than what was used to prep Reno—but it’s easy taking him in, easy to relax into the familiar intrusion. Cloud goes slow, and while it’s not the easiest glide Reno’s ever had, he doesn’t fucking care. He wants to feel it; doesn’t mind a bit of hurt. They both know how much he can handle.

“Feels weird,” Cloud says, forcing another inch.

“Fuck your face,” Reno sighs, going all over boneless. 

It feels so fucking _good_ , Cloud all big and hot inside him, deep in a way that Reno really feels in this position, _especially_ with the minimal prep. He’s going to be so damn _sore_ later, but the knowledge just fills him with a lazy sort of satisfaction, a bone-deep kind of glow. 

Cloud stretches out so that he’s pressing against the backs of Reno’s thighs, squeezing the air out of him. “Didn’t—ungh, didn’t mean weird in a bad way. Just—you’re usually so hot, it’s—”

They both groan as he finally bottoms out, Reno’s ass clutching up around him. 

“ —different,” Cloud finishes, sounding dazed.

All Reno can do is pant.

But that’s fine, because Cloud is more a man of action than words, anyway. With grave care, he bends Reno near in half so that he can press a kiss to the corner of Reno’s mouth, and fuck but that _angle_. Reno whines, biting back at Cloud’s soft mouth, his legs pinned and his ass stuffed and a twig or something digging into his shoulder because they are _outside_ , in _public_ , and—

Maybe Reno hadn’t thought about it leading up to this, exactly, but he realizes all at once how badly he wants this. Wants it hard and hot and fast, out here in the open where anyone could see them. Wants to be fucked so that he can't walk straight and can't sit down without wincing, so that there's no way he'll be presentable in public after this. Wants to make Tseng's eyebrow do that twitchy thing it always does when Reno goes too far. 

And he wants, desperately, for Cloud to be as fucked up and reckless as him. 

Which, apparently? He fucking _is_. 

Reno _thrills_ at the knowledge that anyone might come by and see Cloud Strife’s bare ass flexing as he fucks into Reno, again and again.

“Feel good?” Cloud asks, voice low and breathy.

" _Yes_ ," Reno bites out, then starts biting _at_ Cloud, licking longingly when he can’t quite get the reach, shuddering at each in and out thrust. "Yes, baby, fuck me some more, yeah, s'good."

Cloud’s hips stutter, then he’s picking up the pace, huffing into Reno’s hair where sweat is beginning to tangle it messy against his forehead; nips at Reno's ear, licks across his tattoo marking; all these sweet little things that Cloud always does, turned gritty and lewd with the circumstance of their fuck.

It’s a really weird time for Reno to think _I love you_ but for some reason he does.

Thankfully, Cloud’s hand managing to wiggle its way onto Reno’s dick, sticky and cold from the melted popsicle, keeps him from following that thought very far. It’s possible his brain might just explode, instead, from the way Cloud’s managing to graze against his prostate on every other thrust. And then Cloud gives an extra vicious thrust and a teasing circle of his hips at Reno's wanton moan, and Reno thinks he might just damn well _die_ from how good it feels. 

Cloud gasps out, "Didn't know that—that holding up hapless ice cream trucks made you so—ohhh—made you so _horny_."

It’s all Reno can do to not choke on a laugh. His body twists as best as he can, pinned down as he is, Cloud’s hips snapping into him, and then Reno’s biting into Cloud's throat as he comes so he doesn't scream out loud, because it's one thing to piss off his superiors with dangerous sexual exhibitionism, but an entirely different thing to bring the entirety of Junon press out to see ex-SOLDIER—well, sort of—and ShinRa Turk going at it on company public property.

But that’s about all the care he can give. His orgasm pulls tight in his gut, so big and wild that Reno can’t think or hear—can only let it crash over him like a natural disaster, devastating and brutal. Distantly, Reno is aware that Cloud shudders into him, golden and silent and focused above. Coming hot and hard, filling Reno up in a way that has him moaning reflexively, tightening up like he can keep all that filth inside. 

“Fucking…” he croaks out, once he can think again. “Wow.”

Cloud grunts agreement.

\--

After, Reno lays there, feeling it set in: that lazy, beautiful ache that floats down from mind shattering brilliance. 

It's his favorite thing about getting fucked, the way it lingers. Even after Cloud’s pulled out and collapsed beside him, Reno’s ass is still pulsing, sore and greedy in its emptiness. He’s fucking _sticky_ , and not just from the popsicles. His clothes are a wreck, his mouth is tingling from how much Cloud had kissed him, and that is _definitely_ a twig digging a bruise into his back.

“Well that...happened,” Cloud says eventually.

Reno snorts. “It sure did, didn’t it?”

Turning his head, Reno takes in Cloud’s tousled state. Golden and blue-eyed, sweaty and flushed. He still has his fucking _sword_ on. No wonder he’d felt so damned heavy. Reno hums, flops out a lazy hand, and knocks his knuckles against Cloud’s jaw thoughtfully.

“You okay?”

“Abso-fucking-lutely,” Reno promises. 

Cloud’s lips twitch a little, gaze ducking down almost shyly. It makes Reno want to _do_ things, to mess him up even more. But he’s too well-fucked and they have places to be, so he just lets loose a languid sigh. Then, a little wickedly, asks: “You liked that, right?”

“...Yeah,” Cloud admits cautiously, as if sensing a trap.

Reno grins, licking his lips—they taste like cherry. “Sweet. Then does this mean I get to hold up more ice cream trucks? A little felony to set the mood?"

Cloud groans and flails an arm like he's going to hit him, but just wraps it around Reno’s chest instead. “Absolutely not. Besides, I don’t need you ruining anything else. I’m never going to be able to eat something cherry-flavored now without popping a boner,” he grumbles.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Reno mocks, though it comes out unbearably fond.

Cloud just says, “ _Ugh_ ,” and holds him tighter.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3


End file.
